


There's Something I Must Do

by LisKin



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Original Character Death(s), Post-Seine, Sad with a Happy Ending, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisKin/pseuds/LisKin
Summary: У этого фика есть предыстория. Двое моих друзей, незнакомых друг с другом, почти одновременно начали читать "Отверженных". И оба делились со мной возмущением. Вальжан, говорили они, не такой уж добродетельный и моральный человек. Вальжан-Мадлен не имел права покидать пост, чтобы самому остаться чистеньким. И вообще непонятно, почему Вальжан так старательно пробуждает в Жавере чувствующую душу, а потом даже на новости о самоубийстве просто пожимает плечами. У нас состоялась не одна дискуссия про персонажей и их мотивы, про "кирпичовые" отношения между этими двумя и про мюзикл-версию. В конце концов, появился этот фик под кодовым названием "Исправь мне то, что испортил Гюго". На исправление чего-то бы ни было из-под пера мэтра не претендую. Тем более, что текст получился не так чтобы радужный. Но и без хэппи-энда, пусть и все происходит по канону, оставить моих любимых middle-aged French virgins, как говорят в фандоме, не могла.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [There's Something I Must Do (ENG)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247702) by [LisKin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisKin/pseuds/LisKin)



> У этого фика есть предыстория. Двое моих друзей, незнакомых друг с другом, почти одновременно начали читать "Отверженных". И оба делились со мной возмущением. Вальжан, говорили они, не такой уж добродетельный и моральный человек. Вальжан-Мадлен не имел права покидать пост, чтобы самому остаться чистеньким. И вообще непонятно, почему Вальжан так старательно пробуждает в Жавере чувствующую душу, а потом даже на новости о самоубийстве просто пожимает плечами. У нас состоялась не одна дискуссия про персонажей и их мотивы, про "кирпичовые" отношения между этими двумя и про мюзикл-версию. В конце концов, появился этот фик под кодовым названием "Исправь мне то, что испортил Гюго". На исправление чего-то бы ни было из-под пера мэтра не претендую. Тем более, что текст получился не так чтобы радужный. Но и без хэппи-энда, пусть и все происходит по канону, оставить моих любимых middle-aged French virgins, как говорят в фандоме, не могла.

_To love another person is to see the face of God_  
_(Les Miserables)_

  
  
\- Инспектор?

Месье Фошлеван сонно щурится. В комнате душно. Подол ночной рубашки запутался в ногах. В окно видны редкие звезды, из-под заплаток облаков сочится скудный свет. Месье Фошлеван сразу узнает Жавера по одним только очертаниям фигуры. Инспектор сидит, скрестив руки на груди. Глаза привыкают к темноте, и вот уже можно различить черты лица, и складки плаща, и пуговицы.

\- Вы пришли исполнить свой долг?

Жавер смотрит исподлобья. Так он смотрел, когда фиакр вез обоих на улицу Вооруженного человека по утихшему после надсадного ружейного кашля городу. Месье Фошлеван трет глаза, в которые словно песка насыпали. Сон цепко держит, настойчивыми пальцами смежает веки. Месье Фошлеван прикрывает глаза, но открыть их уже не находит сил. Перед тем, как сон обрушивается на него, словно штормовая волна – на палубу корабля, месье Фошлеван вспоминает заметку трехнедельной давности в «Монитер»: полицейский инспектор по имени Жавер, пятидесяти двух лет от роду, был найден утонувшим под плотом прачек между мостами Менял и Новым. «В Тулоне ему было всего шестнадцать», - почему-то думает месье Фошлеван. Сон душит его в объятиях как чрезмерно пылкий любовник. Месье Фошлеван засыпает.

*******

Он не знает, почему из всех, кому есть резон его навестить, приходит именно Жавер. Почему не Фантина? Не епископ Мириэль? Не Фошлеван-старший? Месье Фошлевану есть, что им поведать. Но о чем говорить с Жавером? Тем не менее, порой он просыпается и видит, что бывший полицейский инспектор сидит у окна в неизменной позе: руки скрещены, голова чуть наклонена. Все тот же цепкий, пробирающий до печенок взгляд. Когда ночь ясная, в комнате гостит лунный луч. Он серебрит щедрую проседь на висках и бакенбардах, подсвечивает лоб и скулы. Тени залегают в морщинах на лбу и у крыльев носа. Кажется, что Жавер вытесан из камня. Камень был бы столь же немногословен.

Во второй визит месье Фошлеван повторяет:

\- Вы пришли исполнить свой долг?

В третий молчит. В четвертый спрашивает:

\- Зачем вы здесь?

Но Жавер никогда не отчитывался в своих поступках. Он методично, безжалостно, до буквы действовал по одной причине, и имя ей – закон. Жавер всегда приходил на то, в чем видел преступление. Почему же он молчит? Почему не выдвинет обвинение? Каким-то животным нутряным чувством месье Фошлеван знает, что не найдет таких слов, которые растопят молчание инспектора. Он прижимает к груди тонкое одеяло и в уме перебирает фразу за фразой:

«Я – не тот, кого вы всегда видели, Жавер».  
«Если бы вы только поняли, Жавер».  
«Мы давно могли бы молчать вместе, Жавер».  
«Вы могли бы заходить ко мне после смен. Я бы представил вам Козетту».

И неожиданное, напрыгнувшее как убийца из-за угла:

«Мы могли бы быть…»

Разум месье Фошлевана отказывается завершить фразу. В следующий раз мысленная беседа продолжается.

«Я не виню вас, Жавер».  
«Вы просто исполняли свой долг, Жавер».  
«Кажется, Тулон отожрал у нас обоих юность».

Чем больше месье Фошлеван говорит, тем больше видит перед собой человека. Не надзирателя и не полицейского, не рьяного служаку, исполнявшего долг, не шпиона. Возможно ли, что ошибался не только инспектор? Мысль вырывается на свободу быстрее, чем внутренний цензор успевает ее отмести:

«И вы – не тот, кем я вас видел».

От этой мысли ему становится не по себе. По гладкой, годами взращённой, укрепленной и отполированной добродетельной жизнью личине месье Фошлевана пролегает первая трещина. Она ширится как река в полноводье, расходится, как плоть от штыковой раны. Месье Фошлеван пробует стянуть ее, залатать, но что-то горячее толкается изнутри и не дает этого сделать. Он засыпает, обхватив себя руками за бока.

*******

В воскресенье месье Фошлеван по традиции ведет Козетту в церковь, хотя христианское смирение в последние дни дается ему все с большим трудом. Изящная ручка в кружевной митенке опускает монету за монетой в подставленные чашки для подаяния. Он смотрит на эту ручку и говорит себе, что все дело в мальчишке. Козетта теперь лучится счастьем при взгляде на другого мужчину. В этом, конечно же, причина того, что он тайно мечется и не находит себе места ни под солнцем, ни под луной.

Но дело не только в Козетте. Особенной под луной.

Месье Фошлеван хочет заказать заупокойную мессу.

\- Имя, месье?

Он не знает имени. В конце концов, вместо мессы оставляет щедрое пожертвование и надеется, что Господь сам разберется в его намерениях.

Ночью Жавер в ярости. Он смотрит так, что месье Фошлеван отводит взгляд и до первого крика петуха не смеет поднять глаза. Он и без слов слышит то, что выражает разъяренный взгляд инспектора.

«Вы не имеете права!»  
«На что?», - беспомощно возражает он.

Ответ приходит из трещины: нет права спасать душу, если сам ее пробудил, а потом не уберег тело. С этой ночи Жавер больше не приходит.

*******

На исходе ноября Козетта помолвлена с Мариусом. Каждый день месье Фошлеван сопровождает ее в дом номер шесть по улице Сестер страстей господних. Влюбленным не бывает друг друга вдоволь. Чем дольше становятся визиты, тем чаще месье Фошлеван ловит себя на неподобающем желании: чтобы инспектор снова пришел. Почему из всех, кого можно позвать в отнимающий всякую надежду одиннадцатый час, он хочет видеть именно Жавера? Почему не Фантину? Не епископа? Не «брата», чье имя он носит?

Козетту все больше захватывают предсвадебные хлопоты. Месье Фошлеван отказывается видеть ее в платье до свадьбы, будто он сам жених. По вечерам Козетта щебечет о кружевах, церкви, цветах и блюдах для праздничного стола. За два дня до свадьбы она проводит весь вечер в спальне и выводит что-то пером на листочке.

\- Всего лишь список гостей, _papa_.

Наутро он находит листок в корзине для бумаг. От верха до низа он покрыт милым почерком Козетты с затейливыми завитушками. Всего одна фраза: _«Госпожа баронесса Понмерси»_. Месье Фошлеван не сразу понимает, кто такая эта баронесса. А когда понимает, спускается на кухню, берет хлебный нож и раскрывает правую ладонь. Остро наточенное лезвие без труда вспарывает кожу. Тонкая полоска быстро набухает кровью. Месье Фошлеван снова и снова оборачивает чистую тряпицу вокруг руки. Назавтра он говорит всем, что порезал большой палец и решительно отказывается от двух вещей: осмотра раны и пера в руке. Брачный контракт приходится подписать второму опекуну.

Месье Фошлеван сбегает со свадьбы. В квартире на улице Вооруженного человека он запирает дверь в свою комнату и достает из-под кровати сундучок с детскими вещами Козетты. Выцветшее черное платьице. Шляпка. Ботиночки. Кукла. Девочка, которой он посвятил себя. Женщина, которая сегодня была с ним так нежна и клялась, что в ее жизни ему всегда будет место. «Не тебе, - твердит темнота из трещины. – Доброму старику Фошлевану, которого она зовет отцом. Но не тебе». Его имени нет места ни на брачном контракте, ни в новой чистой жизни Козетты. Он вспоминает, как в Тулоне приходилось подкупать выкликал, чтобы звали арестантов громче. Сколько бы он сейчас заплатил, чтобы его настоящее имя могло быть произнесено вслух. Как хочется, чтобы оно спрыгнуло с губ и заполнило комнату, а следом и всю пустоту, стремительно разрастающуюся там, где еще недавно была жизнь месье Фошлевана.

Теперь он знает, почему из всех – именно бывший полицейский инспектор.

Ночью он заклинает пустоту у окна.

\- Жавер! Жавер!

Слова толкаются в горле, как толпа при пожаре у слишком узкой двери.

«Назовите меня по имени, Жавер! Умоляю, назовите!»

Месье Фошлеван мечется с бока на бок. Пропитанная потом рубашка липнет к коже.

Стул у окна пуст.

Тишина.

*******

Месье Фошлеван все реже навещает молодоженов и все холодней ведет себя с Козеттой. Обедам в доме четы Понмерси он предпочитает долгие прогулки по Парижу. Тело его не дружит с разумом, ноги выносят к полицейскому участку на улице Понтуаз, не спросив совета головы. Молодому дежурному сержанту он представляется коммерсантом из Монтрея-сюр-Мер.

\- Господин инспектор однажды оказал неоценимую услугу моей лавке. Спас ее от ограбления. Я проездом в Париже по делам. Хотел разыскать его и еще раз поблагодарить, но узнал из газет о… случившемся.

Он не может назвать «случившееся» истинным именем. Это имя страшное. Оно замирает, едва родившись с воздухом в легких, и выжидает, будто тигр, готовый к прыжку.

Двое мужчин обмениваются протокольными соболезнованиями, один – по поводу утраты сослуживца, другой – по поводу утраты торговли. Месье Фошлеван не сразу понимает, в чем дело, но словоохотливый сержант не тянет с разгадкой. В газетах писали о Монтрее. С арестом мэра-каторжника сердце города перестало биться. Первой разорению сдалась фабрика, а за ней и лавки, больница, банк, фермерские земли, школы, рынок – все перемолото в труху разрухой и налогами. Месье Фошлеван не вспоминал про Монтрей-сюр-Мер с лета 1823 года. Тело снова не в ладах с головой. Пальцы правой руки сжимают лацкан сюртука напротив сердца, но месье Фошлеван понимает это только когда их сводит болью от напряжения.

\- Да, - говорит он. – Монтрей. Мы с инспектором Жавером в некотором роде… приятельствовали в Монтрее. Не мог бы я, месье, узнать где он похоронен?

Тигр рычит. Сегодня на губах месье Фошлевана нет места правде.

Наверное, полицейским не положено разглашать служебную информацию первому встречному. Но сержант оживляется, в глазах – любопытство, разожженное соседством фамилии Жавера и словом «приятельствовали» в одном предложении. Самоубийц хоронят в общей могиле, им не положено креста или таблички с именем. Сержант, конечно, может сказать, в какой части кладбища искать захоронение за июнь. Однако, в архиве есть личное дело инспектора, а к нему подшито предсмертное письмо. На такой случай нет протокола, но если месье желает ознакомиться…

За пятьдесят франков и будоражащую любопытство сержанта ложь месье Фошлеван покупает право знать. Он читает убористый, скрупулезный почерк Жавера, повествующий о босых арестантах, которым нельзя держать в камере стулья, о взяточничестве в тюрьмах, о порочных жандармах. «Он и впрямь сошел с ума», - уговаривает себя месье Фошлеван, который еще полгода назад был уверен, что познал Бога. Сейчас с каждой строчкой Бог все дальше, а чернильная ночь, прорастающая из трещины, все шире. Эта ночь знает правду. Эта ночь говорит, что Жавер отпустил его не из безумия, как не из безумия заступился на бумаге за арестантов и тюремных буфетчиц. Эта ночь носит то самое имя, которое сегодня некому сказать вслух. На выходе из участка месье Фошлеван останавливается у конторки дежурного.

\- Скажите, сержант, заключенным разрешили иметь в камерах стулья?

Юноша моргает в недоумении.

\- Нет, месье.

Он провожает глазами странного лавочника из Монтрея-сюр-Мер до самого порога. Удивительно ли, что приятель безумного инспектора тоже оказался чудаком?

А чудак идет в городской архив и весь день проводит над подшивками газет. «Белое знамя». «Монитер». «Парижская газета». Триумфальные слова о бдительности полиции и милосердии короля, который даровал каторжнику-рецидивисту пожизненное заключение вместо казни, сменяются все более тревожными сообщениями из Монтрея. Жестокий дележ фабрики. Рабочие, бегущие из мастерских и из края. Взаимная ненависть. Неподъемное налоговое бремя. Нищета. Память месье Фошлевана беспощадна. Она хоть сейчас готов перечислить имена всех рабочих. Крестьян, приходивших за советом. Детей, радовавшихся игрушкам из соломы и кокосовой скорлупы. Учителей, которых мэр Мадлен лично отбирал для школы.

Архивный клерк, который пришел сообщить, что здание закрывается до завтра, находит месье Фошлевана в позе, свойственной очень усталым людям: локти уперты в стол, лицо уронено в ладони. А что глаза у визитера красные, так то, должно быть, от мелкого шрифта да от пыли.

Ночью Жавер впервые за два месяца занимает свой пост у окна. Впервые месье Фошлеван осмеливается заговорить вслух.

\- Я думал, вы сошли с ума. Так писали в газетах.

И впервые инспектор отзывается. Подергиваются уголки рта и крылья носа. Сосредоточенность на лице уступает место мрачному веселью. На губах пузырится едкое фырканье. Инспектор запрокидывает голову и беззвучно хохочет. Месье Фошлеван помнит, как звучит этот хохот: рычание волн, разбивающихся о пирсы в Тулонской гавани. Он думал, что перестал бояться этих волн. Не перестал.

\- Это неправда, - шепчет месье Фошлеван. Не вопрос – констатация.

Отсмеявшись, Жавер качает головой. В нем нет ни следа от злости, бушевавшей в прошлый визит. Инспектор выглядит позабавленным.

\- Но зачем?

Жавер снова усмехается, но веселье превращается в горечь. Если месье Фошлеван посмотрит ему в глаза, то рискует понять что-то очень важное, на что у него, кажется, не осталось жизненных сил. И все же он смотрит. И говорит:

\- Они так и не разрешили заключенным иметь стулья.

Инспектор приподнимает брови в удивлении. Кажется, он не ожидал, что еще хоть раз придется вспомнить про стулья в тюрьме Мадлонет.

\- Я думал, что вы сошли с ума, - повторяет месье Фошлеван. – Боже мой, Жавер. А вы не безумны. Вы не безумны, Жавер!

Инспектор молчит. Инспектор слушает.

\- Они писали о фабрике. О Монтрее. Я десять лет не думал о Монтрее.

Что-то надламывается в голосе месье Фошлевана. Тигр нетерпеливо перебирает лапами, готовый прыгнуть. Больше никакой лжи.

\- Я не думал о Монтрее десять лет. О, Жавер, вы были правы. Я вор. Но не кража буханки хлеба меня делает вором. Кража из нужды заслуживает милосердия. Кража из трусости – другое дело. Я построил фабрику. Давал работу каждому, кто просил и был со мной честен. Построил больницу, школу. Вы бранили меня за каждого несчастного, которому я помогал местом или монетой, куском хлеба или добрым словом. Я предал их всех, Жавер. Я не должен был оставлять пост.

Инспектор медленно, вдумчиво кивает.

\- Я метался в бреду. Почти раздумал ехать в Аррас. Но поехал. Не из благородства – из малодушия. Я прикрывался благом несчастного Шанматье. Из двух адов я выбрал легкий. Не душу свою спасал, а избегал боли. Да, эта боль была бы стократ сильнее, чем от хлыста и кандалов. Но все же это личная боль. Я откупился от нее ценой сотен человеческих жизней.

На лице Жавера нет памятного месье Фошлевану триумфа, с которым инспектор, бывало, выслушивал признания. В Жавере ничего не осталось от гончей, взявшей след зверя. Только внимание. Инспектор слушает исповедь так, как не смог бы ни один священник. Наместнику Господа на земле положено транслировать божественное сострадание, из которого Господь дает второй шанс. Легко раскрыться перед милосердным Господом. Куда как сложнее признаться такому же человеку из уязвимой плоти, которую так легко ранить.

\- Я погубил город. Я вор, Жавер. Я украл монету у малыша Жерве. Украл жизни у жителей Монтрейя. Украл у них надежду, защиту, будущее. Я украл у вас… Боже мой, Жавер, я погубил и вас!

Тигр совершает прыжок. Воздух клокочет в легких, горло сводит спазмом, слова превращаются в рыдания. Месье Фошлеван трещит по швам. Трещины разбегаются во все стороны. Месье Фошлеван рассыпается как яичная скорлупа. Жан Вальжан падает на кровать и воет в куцую тощую подушку. Тело сотрясается в судорогах. Он лежит, пока не кончаются слезы. Когда к Вальжану возвращается дар речи, инспектора уже нет в комнате.

*******

На следующий день Вальжан признается Мариусу. Холодность, с которой молодой барон встречает правду, уже не имеет никакого значения. Дома Вальжан берет перо и пергамент. Днем он пишет, зачастую забывая поесть. Пишет о дороге в Динь и о столовом серебре епископа Мириэля. О секрете искусственного гагата. О поездке в Монфермейль и шестисот тысячах франков, зарытых в лесу. О монастыре Пикпюс и настоящем старике Фошлеване. По ночам читает написанное вслух. Стул у окна пуст, но Вальжан уверен, что его слышат. Рука с каждым днем дрожит все сильнее. Чем больше жизни Жана Вальжана достается бумаге, тем меньше остается ее в самом Вальжане. До точки остается совсем немного. Предложение обрывается на середине стуком в дверь.

А дальше будет Козетта, льнущая к груди и одаривающая его нежностями. Будет Мариус, на коленях благодарящий за спасенную жизнь. Кто-то предложит послать за врачом, а кто-то – жить и возделывать клубнику на грядке в саду. Кто-то голосом Вальжана пошутит: «Запретите мне умирать». Кто-то спросит, пригласить ли священника.

\- У меня он есть, - скажет Вальжан, глядя мимо перепуганных детей и прибежавшей на шум прислуги на того, кто заходит в комнату. И подумает: «Пора».

\- Я не священник, Вальжан, - первое, что говорит ему Жавер за все эти месяцы.

Вальжан встает со стула и идет навстречу, машинально отмечая, что за его спиной два голоса, мужской и женский, почему-то плачут. Инспектор пришел таким, каким он помнит его по службе в Монтрее. Разве что помолодевшее лицо Жавера больше не обезображено подозрениями.

\- И тем не менее, вы приняли мою последнюю исповедь. Но таинство не заканчивается раскаянием.

Вальжан тянется к нему. Осторожно касается плеча, кончиками пальцев скользит вниз, пока не встречает теплую настоящую ладонь. Сжимает ее обеими руками.

\- За раскаянием следует отпущение грехов. Сможете ли вы простить меня, Жавер?

Инспектор молчит. А затем кивает. Из груди Вальжана рвется стон. Он подносит руку инспектора к губам и осыпает ее поцелуями: тыльная сторона, ладонь, пальцы.

\- Я виноват перед вами.  
\- Вы не вор, Вальжан.  
\- Я должен был пойти за вами, разыскать вас.  
\- И не убийца.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет.  
\- Вы больше не уйдете?

Жавер качает головой и переводит взгляд куда-то за спину Вальжана. Там к коленям иссохшего неподвижного старика приникла молодая пара.

\- Мальчишка выжил.  
\- Да.  
\- А это – та девчонка.  
\- Да.  
\- Вы ее любите.  
\- Да. Вы больше не уйдете, Жавер?

Вальжан хочет сказать что-то еще. Что этот разговор мог случиться полгода назад. Что вместо бессонных ночей они могли бы играть в шахматы, пить разведенное водой вино и обсуждать реформу пенитенциарной системы. Читать вслух. Сажать клубнику на грядке в саду Козетты, в конце концов.

\- Я уйду. Но вместе с вами. Вальжан вспоминает мысль, напугавшую его в один из первых визитов Жавера.

\- Мы могли бы быть…, - и осекается.

Инспектор подергивает уголком губ, и это чертовски похоже на улыбку.

\- У нас будет вдоволь времени. Вы готовы?

Жан Вальжан в последний раз оборачивается на Козетту и всем тем, что еще делает его человеком, желает ей любви, которая не убивает.

 

**Эпилог**

 

Двое идут по ночной набережной. Сена, зажатая берегами и мостами, бурлит недовольством. Двое останавливаются у каменного парапета. Брызги оседают на камне.

\- Это было здесь? – спрашивает один. Второй молча кивает. – Мне так жаль, мой друг.  
\- Вы все же пришли.  
\- На год позже.  
\- Что ж, мы оба знаем, как вы надолго откладываете разумные поступки.  
\- И рекордным сроком были четырнадцать лет?  
\- Все девятнадцать, если бы вы попросили этот хлеб или работу в булочной.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что услышу эти слова именно от вас.

Он готов к словесной пикировке, незлобной упрямой перепалке, которые все чаще случаются во время их прогулок. Но Жавер опускает руку на парапет и молчит.

\- Ни от кого другого я бы и не желал этих слов. И вообще…

Более светлая, но тоже широкая и тяжелая ладонь накрывает руку бывшего инспектора.

\- Я бы не желал никого другого.

Жавер поворачивается, и Вальжан впервые в жизни видит на его лице не ухмылку, а улыбку. На мгновение ему кажется, что в этой улыбке он узрел лицо Бога.


End file.
